The objectives of this project are to identify and describe the environmental determinants of cancer, particularly within areas of high cancer risk in the U.S., through the use of analytic epidemiologic techniques. Toward this end, the Branch has initiated a series of case-control studies designed to test a number of hypotheses regarding the origins of cancer. Begun this year and presently ongoing are studies of lung cancer in coastal Georgia, colon cancer in rural Nebraska, and liver cancer in Southeast Texas, areas of exceptionally high risk for these tumors. In addition surveys of death certificates for statements on occupation from selected counties revealed increased relative risks of lung cancer associated with the wood/paper industry in rural, but not urban, Georgia coastal counties and of nasal cancer among furniture workers in North Carolina.